


Wolffe and Jango tended to have oatmeal

by sharkcar



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Breakfast, Clones, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: Based on a line from "Morning Routine" by Maymot 97When I read the original story, Wolffe was identified as autistic. And it said that he and his daddy ate oatmeal together in the morning. I know that when you're trying to connect with someone with autism, you have to find ways where you can. The little things are really important in making that connection and sometimes you don't feel really rewarded, but you keep trying. Anyway, spending a lot of time in Wolffe's head in my own fiction, I just thought he'd like that, that his daddy was trying, even if he couldn't say 'thank you'. It also struck me that for clones who probably have abandonment issues, that they might like to imagine being able to just eat breakfast with their dad.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812450) by [Maymot97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97). 



<https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/158516632335/morning-routine>


End file.
